


Sparks

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (blame Laxus for that), (he's hard to write), Drinking & Talking, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Jealousy, Laxus is bad at feelings, Matchmaker Mavis, Pining, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Cana wants to flaunt around the pool in her underwear, go for it. If she wants to flirt with that idiotic drunkard, that is not his concern. </p><p>If said drunkard wants to put a hand on the brunette, Laxus will snap said hand right off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my folder for a while so I thought I'd go ahead and post it :)
> 
> It was originally a longer one-shot, but the final part isn't finished so I split it into another chapter. It'll be posted as soon as I figure out some things.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **

This should not bother him.

What Cana does on her own time is her business.

If she wants to flaunt around the pool in her underwear, go for it. If she wants to flirt with that idiotic drunkard, that is not his concern.

If said drunkard wants to put a hand on the brunette, Laxus will snap said hand right off.

“You’re sparking again~”

The blond-haired man glances at the petite girl seated next to him, swinging her feet in the pool water and staring up at him with big green eyes. Her coy smile has him glance down at his clenched hands and see faint sparks zigzag across his skin.

“Shut up,” Laxus mutters as he disperses the sparks before he zaps the other people frolicking in the pool.

Mavis giggles. “If you like Cana so much, you should tell her.”

“I do not like her.”

The young girl rolls her eyes. “Then take your eyes away from her.”

Laxus says nothing and resumes watching Cana splash around with those losers from Cerberus. A tick develops above his scarred eye when Bacchus flops backward, creating a wave which thoroughly drenches the brunette and her pseudo-swimsuit. The Cerberus mages, plus Macao and Wakaba, perversely leer as the water soaks through the bra’s flimsy fabric.

Several pained shouts on the other side of the pool snaps Laxus back to reality. Bolts of lightning are dancing across the water, shocking the other swimmers.

The blond curses under his breath and reins in his magic again.

“Not a word,” he grumbles.

“I didn’t say anything,” Mavis amusingly titters.

Laxus runs a hand down his face, wondering when his grandfather would be returning— _the old coot probably saw a pretty girl walk by and decided to **chat**._

“Why do you keep denying your feelings, Laxus?” the petite blonde asks, slipping into the water and wading out. “I think you would a great match for Cana.”

The lightning mage disbelievingly snorts. “Not a chance.”

“You’re both strong and honorable,” Mavis continues, “You care about your families and the guild so much, and just think about how adorable your babies will be!”

It takes all of his concentration not to snap at the guild founder.

“Why are you so intent on my love life?”

The wing-eared girl ducks underwater, only to surface a few seconds later. “Because everyone deserves to be happy,” she smiles while paddling away.

 

 

 

 

It is late in the evening when the battered and bruised members of Fairy Tail return to their respective hotels after their exciting—not to mention highly disastrous—adventure at Ryuuzetsu Land.

Once his grandfather and Mavis settle down for the night, Laxus heads to the Bar Sun, hoping to drown out the day’s events with a frothy pint. The area is mostly devoid of people despite a few stragglers loitering along the cobblestone roads. Bar Sun is the same with a sparse clientele as they enjoy a few nightcaps before heading home.

“Oi, Laxus!” someone calls out to him as he enters.

The blond groans at seeing Cana and five empty bottles—she is currently working on number six—scattered around her as she sits cross-legged atop a table situated at the back of the establishment. He sidles over and sits on the stool adjacent to her. The aroma of booze wafts off the brunette like perfume. Her cheeks are already sporting a tinge of red.

“I thought you’d be passed out in your room by now, drooling into the pillow.”

“Nah, I’m too wound up to sleep,” Cana snorts after guzzling down the remainder of her drink and tossing the bottle away. “Another round ov’r here, barkeep!” she slurs.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough since you—” _and that Cerberus idiot_ “—practically drank Ryuuzetsu’s bar dry earlier?”

“Ah? What’re you prattling on about?”

Laxus shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”

A waiter arrives at the table with another six drinks and leaves with a bow. The blond snags one off the tray before the card mage can get at it and pops the cap off, taking a small swig. His guild-mate is already half through bottle number seven.

“Sooooo,” Cana drawls, “what was up with you today?”

“Excuse me?”

“You were staring at Bacchus.”

Laxus fixes a glare. “Like hell I was.”

The brunette scoffs; the red on her cheeks is more prominent now. “Laxus, I’m not blind or stupid. I know what’s going on.”

That piques his interest yet he remains indifferent. “Oh?” he mutters, taking another swig.

“You liiiiiiiike him~”

Laxus resists the urge to spit out his drink—his pride demands it!—and resorts to deadpanning at the smiling woman.

“…What?”

Cana’s cheeky grin spreads wider at his expression. “You like Bacchus!”

“I do not!” he shouts.

“I never knew you swung that way, Sparky,” she continues, “no wonder you’re always letting Freed hang off you. It’s cute!”

Faint lines of lightning zip across his hands.

“You have a crazy mind and you’re stinking drunk.” He polishes of the rest of his drink and moves to get up.

“Aw, come on! I was just joshing you.”

“It’s late and we have a match in the morning. I’d rather not have you battling a hangover instead of our opponents.”

“Can I have one more drink?”

“No.”

Cana lets out a displeased groan and slides off the table, grumbling ‘killjoy’ under her breath. She reaches into her bikini top, pulling out a reasonable amount of jewels to cover her tab, and casually tosses the bills on the table.

“Let’s go, fearless leader, before my buzz wears off.”

Both mages walk out onto the now empty streets. The brisk air helps sober the brunette, albeit slightly. She sways on her feet, almost tripping in her heels.

“You okay there, Cana?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she waves him off. “This is nothing. I’ve been through worse.”

“Like you trying to sleep a bender off in the snow?”

Cana frowns. “How’d you know about that?”

He shrugs. “It’s just guild gossip.”

The walk back to their hotel is continued in silence. Laxus keeps an eye on his guild-mate, making sure she did not fall flat on her face. In the years he has known Cana, he never figured out how she is able to guzzle down copious amounts of alcohol and not get sick. He also wonders how she is able to keep her figure with her intense boozing. The brunette is so unlike Evergreen who fixatedly— _borderline crazy, if you ask me_ —keeps track of what she eats.

The lightning mage is too preoccupied with his thoughts he almost misses Cana confusingly looking at him.

“What?”

“You’re staring at me,” she points out.

Laxus turns away. “I was not.”

“Liar! There’s something on my face, isn’t there?”

“Your face is fine.”

“Then what’s with the gawking? You’ve been squirrely all night. First is this thing with Bacchus and now this!”

“For the last time, I do not have a _thing_ for that fucking idiot! He’s not the one I—”

The blond’s mouth snaps shut before he says something he cannot take back.

Cana arches an eyebrow. “Huh? He’s not the one you what?”

Laxus quickens his stride, wanting to reach his hotel faster. “Forget it. Just go the fuck to sleep and be ready for tomorrow.”

With those parting words, he sharply turns a corner and leaves his befuddled teammate behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dance with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it has taken me to finish this chapter. I had a million different scenarios planned out and when I _finally_ chose one, the ending kept screwing me up! Argh! 
> 
> I don't know what I wrote or if it even makes sense ^^;;
> 
> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me. I just own this plot.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **

Laxus tugs at the tie Evergreen finagled around his neck before the party; he can feel her glare from across the ballroom the moment his hand touches it.

Formal affairs are not his forte but he supposes he can suffer one night of being gussied up. Besides, how many can say they have been to a royal gala at Mercurius Castle.

Rebuffing another gaggle of admirers, Laxus snatches a champagne flute from a passing waiter and resumes keeping an eye on the partygoers. The dangers of what happened a few days ago may have passed but one cannot be too careful, especially with the boisterous Fairy Tail around.

Evergreen dragged Elfman away from the buffet table long enough for a dance; judging from her annoyed expression and his apologetic one, Elfman must have stepped on her foot. Evergreen gives him a final pout and resumes their waltz.

Freed is nearby with Mirajane. The two are in deep conversation, smiling and laughing with their hands clasped together. Laxus smirks as his friend’s face turns bright red when Mirajane kisses his cheek.

Bixlow disappeared somewhere with Lucy ten minutes ago and that is all he is saying on that matter.

Natsu is nowhere to be seen and that does not bode well. Gray alternates between talking with Lyon and dodging Juvia’s attempts to pull him to the dance-floor. He soon relents when Lyon requests a dance from the rain-woman and whisks an elated Juvia away to dance, oblivious to Lyon's knowing smirk behind his back . Erza is talking with Kagura in hushed tones until the swordswoman uncharacteristically sobs and hugs the redhead. Erza takes the gesture in stride and fondly returns the hug with a smile.

Wendy accepts a glass of fruit punch from a blushing Romeo; Shelia is making kissy faces behind them. Macao and Wakaba started a singing contest with Ichiya, irritating everyone in their vicinity. Gajeel trails behind Levy while she admires the lavish ballroom and rattles off tidbits of the castle’s history. Even though the Dragonslayer is scowling, his eyes tell a different story by the way they soften at Levy’s excitement when she is not looking.

Familiar laughter draws Laxus’ attention to the bar. Cana is downing glass after glass with Bacchus. _Of course._

“You should ask her to dance,” Mavis smiles, popping up next to Laxus. “It’ll be fun!”

The blond does not blink at her sudden arrival and keeps sipping his champagne. Bacchus leans forward and whispers in the brunette’s ear. Whatever he said has her laughing harder. Laxus tightens his grip on his glass.

“She’s having fun just fine,” he grumbles.

When Cana moves closer Bacchus, Laxus angrily stalks off, practically shoving his empty (and very cracked) glass at a perplexed waiter.

Mavis glowers at his departure. “Honestly, he’s too much like Yury.”

As much as she loves her guild, they can be downright idiots, particularly when love is involved.

 

 

 

 

 

Cana pauses her drinking when she catches sight of Laxus storming ( _haha, storming_ ) out of the ballroom.

“Trouble in paradise, babe?”

She turns to her drinking buddy with a raised eyebrow. “Huh?”

Bacchus nods his head in the direction the blond took. “You and Dreyar,” he slurs. “Youse guys have a lovers’ spat or sumthin’?”

“Laxus and I are not a couple,” snorts Cana.

The Cerberus mage shrugs and refills his glass. “Could’ve fooled me from all those looks he keeps throwing ya.”

“Again?” the brunette groans. “First, it’s that thing a few days ago and now this? Geez, what’s been eating him lately?”

“Why don’t ya ask him?”

Cana barks out a laugh. “The day I ask Laxus about his feelings is when I hang up my drinking spurs!” She clinks glasses with him.

“Wouldn’t that be a shame!” chortles Bacchus, knocking back the liquor. “Seriously, toots, I still think you should ask ‘im.”

Cana gives him a long look. “Why are you so eager I talk to him?”

“Because I like my ass non-crispy,” he lopsidedly grins.

“Wait, what?”

Bacchus just winks, swipes an expensive-looking bottle, and saunters to the buffet table where an eating contest has erupted between Fairy Tail, Cerberus, and Sabertooth.

Cana frowns and stares down at her full tumbler. Why does she always attract the weird ones?

 

 

 

 

 

After loitering around the palace in a huff, Laxus finds a remote balcony far away from the partygoers and staff. Once alone, he loosens his tie and takes a deep breath. The cool night air tempers his dour mood.

Looking out over the splendor city below, his mind wanders. He cannot remember the last time a woman made him feel like this: grumpy, on edge, and completely drawn to her. The more he thinks about it, no woman has made him feel like this. A good chunk of his life has been a blur of one-night stands and random quickies. He is not proud of his debauched past but he sees more with Cana: a future. He sees it in her laugh, her smile, her courage and compassion.

Now if only he was better at articulating his feelings instead of being his usual grumpy self.

(Maybe he can ask Freed for advice, and make sure Mirajane is out of earshot when— _if_ —he does. He’ll never live it down from that gossipy she-devil.)

Laxus sighs and leans his arms on the stone railing, running a hand down his face. Everyone says love is a climb but if you are Laxus Dreyar, it is an entire freaking mountain range.

“Ha! There you are!”

Laxus’ head shoots up. He looks over his shoulder and finds Cana sauntering over with a full bottle of champagne and two long-stemmed glasses in hand.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, straightening up.

“Thought you might want some company,” Cana grins. “I would’ve gotten lost looking for you without Mavis’ help. She told me where’d you gone and sent me off with a wink.”

Laxus groans; he is going to have a _long_ talk with that nosy faerie later.

“Thanks but I’m fine by myself.”

“Yeah, I figured you’d say that so I brought some liquid companionship too.” She shoves a glass in his hand and pours him a drink then does the same for herself. “Cheers.”

They clink glasses. Laxus drinks half, thankful for the alcoholic, while Cana does not touch hers. Instead, she just looks down at her glass with a contemplative frown.

“Something wrong, Cana?” It unnerves him how quiet (and sober) she is right now.

“No,” she starts, “yes. I don’t know. Bacchus said something to me earlier.”

Laxus’ hands faintly spark. His face is a mask of indifference but his mind is roaring. _If that bastard said something inappropriate, his ass is **mine**._

“He suggested I’d talk to you…about feelings of all things,” Cana wryly chuckles. “It’s crazy, right?”

Laxus is taken aback. “Did he say why?”

“Nope,” she shrugs.

“You’re right, that is crazy,” he snorts and downs the rest of his drink.

The brunette twirls the stem of her glass between her fingers, watching the liquid slosh against the translucent surface before taking a small sip.

They fall into a comfortable silence, content on sharing the rest of the wine. The orchestra’s music wafts up to the balcony. Cana hums along to the soft melodies. She turns to the blond, taking his empty glass and placing it on the railing next to hers.

“Dance with me.”

Laxus holds back his surprise as Cana grabs his hands and puts them on her waist. Draping her arms over his shoulders, she begins to sway.

“I…don’t dance.”

“Just follow my lead,” chuckles Cana.

Their languid dance gradually brings them closer until they are flush against each other. Cana rests her head in his chest. The thrum of his heartbeat lulls her eyes closed. Laxus keeps one hand on her waist as the other cradles her head, carding his fingers in her curls. Being close to the card mage like this is both exhilarating and terrifying and he never wants to let go.

Laxus closes his eyes, falling deeper into the embrace and Cana’s warmth.

 

 

 

 

 

Unbeknownst to the mages, three pairs of eyes spy their impromptu dance from another balcony high above.

“Kiss her!”

“Bixlow, shush! They’ll hear you.”

“Sorry, babe, but Boss needs a push. I can’t stand his sad puppy eyes anymore!”

“ _Laxus_ has sad puppy eyes?”

“Really sad puppy eyes. It’s ridiculous.”

“I agree with the kissing. The sooner they do it, the better and happier they’ll be.”

“F-F-First, when did you get here?!”

“I’ve always been here, Lucy.”

“Y-You were here when Bixlow and I—”

“Shush, Lu, they’ll here you~”

“Oh can it, Bixlow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the second chapter! Hooray! But don't worry, I'm fleshing out a few more ideas instead of just sticking with what I originally planned. So many ideas, not enough brainpower. 
> 
> That little tidbit at the end kinda sneaked up on me (I couldn't resist!). And the comment about Yury was added long before Chapter 473 lol.


End file.
